This invention relates to dispensers of the type which store a varying sized load of trays, plates, or other articles and which automatically advance the load to present the uppermost article of the load at a predetermined position for convenient removal.
The general design and operation of such dispensers are explained in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,168 entitled "Dispenser with Suspended Carrier" which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. The present invention concerns a dispenser having a carrier plate and a suspension system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,168, but has as an object the provision of an improved elevating or biasing mechanism.